Development of genetically engineered mouse models is crucial to understanding the roles of specific genes in cardiac function and disease. The PPG makes extensive use of a variety of genetic approaches to study the role of several genes in cardiac function and disease. The purpose of the mouse core is to provide services for the generation and management of gene-targeted and transgenic mice. Founder mice will be identified, bred, and maintained in a Core animal facility at UCSD. The Core will also be responsible for maintaining and distributing mouse lines to each individual project. In addition, the Core will also cryopreserve critical lines in case of a disaster (e.g. natural disasters, infectious outbreaks, etc.).